The Unkown Sayian Warrior
by hybridsoul0697
Summary: A short fight between Vegeta and an unknown man, who no one knows where he came from...enjoy the battle between the two fighters at the World Tournament!


An Unknown Sayian Warrior

**Hey guy's if you read 'A change in fate' then you know my reason as to why I haven't been on here that much anymore and I have a ton more stories to come so stay tuned and review please but no flames and also I don't own DBZ but I do own Cabahe and this fight**

I step in to the arena of the World Tournament, as the announcer called my name. Once in the arena, the audience applauded after seeing me and the announcer came back on again and announced my opponent, "And the man Cabahe will be facing, is the man we all love in the arena, Vegeta!" and the audience screamed and applauded for my opponent, a man at average high, medium muscular build and black hair that resembled a flame and he was wearing white boots and gloves along with a dark blue fighters outfit. "I'm going to enjoy defeating you" he said but I just smiled smugly at him saying "Where? In your dreams?" and with that statement the announcer said "Well instead of talking how about we give the people what they want so without further ado…..Fight!"

Vegeta rushed towards me in attempt to punch me, but I simply jumped down onto my hands and kick his chest, sending him flying upward and I got back to my feet and flew upward towards him and kicked him in the stomach but instead of slumping in pain, he grabbed my ankle and threw me down towards the arena, but I stopped in mid-air. Firing a kai blast towards him and knowing that he would dodge it, I rushed towards him behind the blast at a safe distance. Being as how he did just as I predicted and he deflected the blast, leaving himself open and I took the opportunity to hit him with a second blast making him fall to the ground and I flew down to the ground just as the announcer was about to proclaim me the winner, Vegeta started moving and slowly got on his feet and he stood a few feet away from me bloody and his clothes were torn, spitting out blood he chuckled and said "I shouldn't have underestimated you, so let me start taking it serious"

Taking a stance with his arms and legs apart and he started building up power that was causing his aura to become golden and finally he yelled and his hair had changed golden and his eyes were electric green and he said "Now let's see how you compare to this, my Super Sayian form" I just looked at him and started building up my power until the ground started to shake until finally I shouted and my body gained the same hair, eye, and aura colors. After I transformed into what Vegeta called 'Super Sayian', I charged towards him and uppercutted him in the chin sending him flying and then I used my favorite technique and I transported above Vegeta and elbow slammed him back down to the ground. I stood in the air for a while and I saw Vegeta get back on his feet, still in Super Sayian form and he took a solid stance and put his arms in front of him and started charging a blast and from what I could tell it was going to be a big one, so I pulled my arm back and uttered the technique's name "Angry…Ka…..me…ha…me….." and before I finished Vegeta finished charging and said "Big Bang Attack" and fired the huge blast. As the blast came towards me, I finished my technique "HA!" and fired the blast with my left hand and it was barely on par with Vegeta's attack so I did the one thing I could think of and I used my right hand to fire a huge kai blast toward Vegeta and, just as I hoped, he blocked the attack with one hand which gave me the chance I needed and I added more energy into the attack which overpowered Vegeta and exploded, knocking him out. After I powered down back to my normal form, the announcer came into the arena and said "And the winner of the World Tournament is….Cabahe!" and the crowd went wild from the excitement of the battle and all I did was smile, wave, and bowed for the audience.

**_Sorry if this was crappy, my friend wanted me to post this even though it was just meant to be for him...so leave reviews for this story and if the views get high enough then I'll continue this so please review_**


End file.
